


Don't Trick Demons

by DeadlyMidnightshade



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: All they wanted to do was have a sleepover, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Bill and Dipper are sassy af, Comedy, Daddy Kink, Dipper Wirt and Marco all go to high school together, Don't trick demons kids, Humiliation, Language Kink, M/M, Marco's just along for the ride, Poetry Kink, Praise Kink, Sleepovers, They all screw in the same room, They're all like 16, Wirt's a sweetheart, a lot of dumb jokes, kind of, pun intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyMidnightshade/pseuds/DeadlyMidnightshade
Summary: “Guys!” Dipper said cheerfully and sat down. Marco raised an eyebrow as he munched through his sandwich. Wirt gave him a curious look over his book.“We should have a sleepover!” the boy finished. The other two brown haired boys looked at him then each other before smiles spread across their face.





	Don't Trick Demons

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Here's some Valentines day smut. I'm cosplaying Bill Cipher soon and got inspired. I might turn this into a series, I haven't decided. Anyway, enjoy!

Dipper carried his tray through the sea of students. He was excited, today he was going to set in motion the best plan of his life. His friends were sitting at their lunch table, it was in the back of the lunchroom and by the window, it was the perfect spot.

“Guys!” he said cheerfully and sat down. Marco raised an eyebrow as he munched through his sandwich. Wirt gave him a curious look over his book.

“We should have a sleepover!” the boy finished. The other two brown haired boys looked at him then each other before smiles spread across their faces.

“Yeah, totally!” Marco agreed.

Wirt gave Dipper a questioning look. “What brought this on?” he asked.

The other teen shrugged, “I don’t know. I guess I’ve been jealous of how Mabel always has her friends over. I thought it’d be cool to have a sleep over with you guys.”

Marco hummed, “We could do it this Saturday. Mabel’s having another party then, right?”

“She sure is,” Dipper confirmed.

Marco smiled, “We could have ours at my house. My parents will be gone for the weekend and Star will be at Mabel’s sleep over, it’s perfect!”

Dipper was beaming, “This is going to be so much fun! You’re free, right Wirt?”

The tallest teen nodded. “Yep,” he answered, excitement in his voice. Wirt hadn’t spent time outside of school with his two friend for over a month. A thought crossed his mind and he frowned, “Actually,” his two other friends gave him a puzzled look, “I think Beast wanted to see me this weekend.”

Marco added, “Actually, I think Tom wanted to see me too.”

Dipper shrugged, “Bill always wants to see me.” He smiled when it made the other two laugh. Dipper bit his lip and thought for a minute. “What if, and hear me out, we get them to have a sleepover.”

The other two looked at him like he had lost his mind. “Why?” Marco asked.

“Well, if they’re hanging out, they won’t bother us,” Dipper explained, “also, I think our boyfriends could stand to get along better.”

Marco hummed, “Maybe…I could persuade Tom to have them over.”

Wirt looked between them. “Isn’t that a bit manipulative?” he saw the ‘duh’ looks he got in response and rolled his eyes. “All I’m saying is, it’s a bit mean to trick them.”

“You don’t know Bill,” Dipper said, pointing at his friend. Marco chimed in, “Besides, it’s not like we’re going out to find other people. We just want to all hang out together, without them barging in.”

Wirt frowned. A hand covered his, Dipper’s pleading eyes met his.

“Come on, Wirt. When was the last time we got to all hang out together?” he said sweetly, batting his eyelashes.

The other teen caved. The last thing he wanted was to disappoint his friends. “Okay,” he agreed, then added, “Only if Marco makes nachos.” His friends rejoiced.

“This weekend is going to be so much fun!” Marco cheered.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wait, you want me to do what?” Tom asked.

Marco put his hands on his hips and reiterated, “Could you invite Bill and Beast to-”

Tom rolled his eyes, “I didn’t mean actually repeat yourself.” His eyes narrowed at the other, “Why do you want me to do this? Beast and Bill don’t exactly see eye to eye… also Bill cheats at Mario Kart.”

“It’s not cheating just because he’s better,” Marco mumbled, a smile on his face.

“I heard that!” Tom snapped, making the brunette giggled.

“Aw, come on,” Marco begged, getting closer to the mirror, “I’ll owe you one.”

Tom perked up at that, “Oh, like what?”

Marco gave him a sly grin. “Maybe I’ll wear those bunny ears you love so much.”

Tom visibly swallowed, his cheeks tinting. “Only one night, right?”

“Only one night,” Marco confirmed.

Tom mulled it over before adding, “Throw in the outfit I picked out and you got a deal.”

Marco smiled, he had won.

 

* * *

 

 

Dipper threw down his bag and stretched, bending over and touching his toes. A sharp whistle made him jump upright.

“Now, now, don’t stop on my account. I was getting a great view,” Bill said from the ceiling.

Dipper scoffed, “Get down!” He watched Bill slip down the wall and to the floor. Dipper looked over his humanoid form. Bill moved too gracefully to ever be mistaken for human. The demon’s arms encircled Dipper in a tight embrace.

“I missed you,” the blonde whispered.

Dipper rolled his eyes and pressed his cheek against Bill’s chest. “You were here this morning, you troublesome triangle.” He loved listening to the demon’s heartbeat. Bill had made the organ just for Dipper to listen to.

Bill chuckled at the insult, “Damn, kid. I need a shirt that says that.”

Dipper went up on his tip toes for a kiss, Bill met his lips. His hands wandered the demon’s sides. “You love me, right?” he asked in between kisses.

Bill stepped back with a grin on his face, “What do you want?”

Dipper bit his lip. “Well, Marco was telling me how Tom wanted to have some friends over this weekend. Could you go, for me?” he batted his eyelashes and pressed closer against the blonde.

Bill quirked an eyebrow, “You want me to hang out with Tom?”

Dipper nodded, “Uh huh, Beast will be there too.”

Bill looked the teen up and down. He walked around the human and pressed himself against Dippers back. He knew the kid had ulterior motives but decided to play along. “And what, my beautiful Pine Tree, will I get out of this?” he asked directly in the boy’s ear.

Dipper shuddered, there was always catch. The brunette tried to think of something the demon couldn’t resist. Dipper had a strict no mind invading policy when it came to Bill, he could forego that for one night. “I’ll let you fuck my mind and body at the same time.” He felt the growl that rumbled through the demon’s chest. Bill’s hands wandered, and the teen knew he had won.  

The demon’s hands slipped under Dipper’s shirt, “Deal.”

 

* * *

 

 

Wirt sat on his bed rereading some of Frost’s work. A tapping at his window made him smile. He got up and saw Beast on the other side of the glass. The ebony shadow floated beyond the pane, fire like eyes stared into Wirt’s very soul. What used to terrify him now filled him with delight. Wirt opened the window and watched as the forest demon slipped into his room. He loved watching Beast take his physical form.

The shadows attached to the demon slipped away like silk and formed robes for the creature. The blackness revealed a pale face with ashen blonde tresses and multicolored eyes. Beast’s features were sharp and could cut diamonds, at least, that’s what Wirt thought. Stately horns protruded from the sides of his head and made him even more breathtaking than he already was. Wirt wondered how he managed to captivate such a creature.  

“Good evening, love,” Beast greeted and ran his fingers through Wirt’s short hair.

“H-hi,” the teen replied, voice cracking. He coughed and smiled up at the demon. Wirt sat on the bed and patted the space beside him. He watched as Beast sat, moving as if he weren’t held down by the laws of gravity or physics.

The brunette let himself slide a bit closer. Beast was affectionate with words, not so much touch. Wirt was always jealous of how his other two friends complained about how grabby their boyfriends were, especially Dipper. Whenever Wirt saw Bill and him together, the blonde demon was always pressed against the male Pines.

“Are you alright?”

Wirt’s eyes widened. He looked up at Beast’s concerned face. “Oh, yes, yes. I’m fine, just…um,” he chewed at his lip. A thumb rubbed over his mouth.

“Don’t worry it like that. You could harm yourself,” Beast said and pulled Wirt’s lip away from his teeth. He ran his thumb over the reddened lip, catching sight of the blush that was spreading across the teen’s face. Beast was still learning how to touch and feel. He was overwhelmed sometimes, the heat of his human, the expressions Wirt wore. It made the demon ravenous with lust. “Talk to me,” he ordered. He needed a distraction before the boy drove him wild.

Wirt shivered at the command. His favorite thing about the demon was his voice. It was deep and slow, and made Wirt practically melt. Wirt’s blush deepened as dirty images flashed through his mind. The memories of that voice in his ear as he- Wirt shook his head to clear the thoughts away. “S-sorry, I just…” he averted his eyes from Beast’s. Those gorgeous polychrome orbs always distracted him. “Tom’s throwing a little party and invited Bill and I was hoping you would go too!” he spat out quickly then added, “please.”

“Do you wish for me to go?” Beast asked.

Wirt nodded, “I want you all to get along. Dipper, Marco, and I are really good friends. We’d kind of like it if you guys were friends too. It’s only for one night.”

Beast frowned. He didn’t despise the other two demons, but he also didn’t wish to have social interactions. He nodded, “I will go, only to please you.”

Wirt seemed to glow at the words. “Really?! Thank you!” he said and wrapped his arms around the other.

Beast was taken aback by the joy, he hugged his boy nonetheless. “I ask for one thing,” he said, making Wirt shift back.

“What’s that?” he asked innocently, making the demon want to growl.

Beast sucked in an unneeded breath to calm himself. “I wish to spend the night, little lantern,” he answered.

Wirt bit his lip and nodded. He tried to hide the joy he felt. Beast only spent the night for one reason.

 

* * *

 

 

Marco put the finishing touches on the nachos before moving them into the living room. Dipper and Wirt would be here any minute. He made sure the stack of movies was neat and put extra pillows out. “Perfect,” he said.

_Ding Dong_

Marco answered the door and let his two friends in, “Welcome to Casa de Diaz!”

Dipper rolled his eyes, “We’ve been here before, Marco.”

The other brunette shrugged, “Yeah but it’s been awhile.”

Wirt set his bag by the couch. “It’s nice being in a clean house,” he said. Greg was a sweet boy, but he was also messy.

“I hear you on that,” Dipper said. He was still picking glitter out of his clothes from when Mabel put a craft bomb in the washer.

Marco chuckled, “Please, you should see this place half the time. It’s only clean because I barred magic for the past two days.”

Dipper sat on the couch, “So, movies?”

“Heck yea! I got some Mackie Hand movies!” Macro showed the action movie with a shining smile.

Dipper and Wirt looked at each other before smiling. “Alright, pop it in,” Dipper said, Wirt nodded in agreement.

All three wondered how long it would take for their get together to descend into madness.

 

* * *

 

 

Tom threw his controller, “Fuck you, Cipher! You’re a filthy cheater!”

Bill busted out laughing. “It’s not cheating if you blow dick!” The blonde demon screamed from the ceiling.

Tom growled, “It’s like you’re reading my mind-” The purple demon glared upward, “THAT IS WHAT YOU’RE DOING, ISN’T IT!” Flames erupted from his scalp.

Bill wasn’t fazed, he merely continued laughing. “Stop, kid, you’re killing me,” he choked through tears.

“You both are so rowdy,” Beast said, trying to concentrate on the book Wirt had given him. He had promised to come, never promised to engage with the other two though.

“Aw come on, Beastie,” Bill said, floating over to the other blonde. “Play a round with me. I can’t read your mind, so it’ll prove I’m just superior at games.”

Beast raised an eyebrow, “You speak as if you would win.”

Bill was taken aback by the sass. “Well I never!” he gasped, hand over where his heart should be.

Tom rolled his eyes at them. “I could be cuddling with my boyfriend right now. You guys are lucky Marco asked me to do this,” he teased.

Bill raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean?” Beast perked up as well.

Tom saw the genuine surprise on their faces. “Marco asked me to have you two over because he said you all wanted to hang out.”

Bill’s eye narrowed, “Dipper told me you wanted to have people over.”

Beast placed down his book, “Wirt said Tom wished to host us.” He frowned, “It sounds like they wanted us busy for some reason.”

The three demons looked at each other before going to Tom’s mirror. “You better pick up, Diaz,” the lavender demon growled.

The call was answered by a disheveled Marco. “Tom!” he greeted cheerfully and dodged a pillow thrown at him. “Dipper, cut it out!” he screamed.

“Make me!” the other teen challenged.

“Sorry,” Macro said to the mirror before noticing something beside it. “WHO DREW A DICK ON THE WALL?!”

“I would never!” Wirt screamed from the kitchen, making both Dipper and Marco burst into hysterics.

The three demons watched in amused bewilderment. “Marco, what the fuck?” Tom asked. His boyfriend gave him a sheepish smile, “Well, you see…we kind of wanted to have a sleep over without… you …guys.”

“Is Bill there?” Dipper whispered off camera.

“Yeah,” Marco answered.

The three demons heard crashing and a door slam. Marco’s face turned furious as he screamed, “Dipper Pines, come out of the closet!”

“I’m gay as fuck!”

“That’s not what I meant you little shit!” Marco screamed and ran off screen.

Wirt came into view and up to the mirror. “Hello, Beast,” he greeted sweetly.

“I do not like being tricked,” the forest demon replied.

Wirt winced. “We just didn’t want you guys to feel…I guess lonely is the best term.” He moved out of the way as Marco dragged Dipper into view, “If we have to face ours, you have to face yours!”

“No! I don’t want to!” the male Pines screamed. He looked at a miffed Bill and smiled. “Hey, Bill, are you having fun at Tom’s?”

The blonde demon clicked his tongue. “While I’m impressed that you orchestrated this, and got your friends to go along with it, I’m also very mad about being manipulated.” His voice seemed calm, but a calm Bill was a dangerous one. “Don’t worry though, Pine Tree, I’ll get my revenge later.”

Dipper began to internally scream. He knew the next time Bill got him alone, he wouldn’t be able to sit for a week. Terror and arousal, that pretty much summed up most of Dipper’s feelings towards the demon.

Marco let the other go. “Well, you caught us. Can you guys really be mad though. We just wanted a night to hang out and have some fun, without making you guys feel excluded.”

“So you set us up on a play date?” Tom finished, arms crossed.

All three brunettes nodded guiltily.

The demons looked between each other, as if communicating through eyes alone. Beast turned to the teens and smiled, “We’ll see you soon.”

The call ended.

All three boys realized their mistake.

“Bill’s going to kick my ass!” Dipper screamed in horror. “I won’t be able to walk right or wear t-shirts for a week!”

“Something of mine will probably be set on fire,” Marco accepted.

Wirt stayed quiet, dreading the silence that Beast would smother him with for his treachery. He growled, “I told you it was manipulative.”

“Okay, okay, I have an idea,” Dipper started.

“Your last idea got all of us in trouble with fucking demons!” Marco reminded.

“I know, I know, but what’s one thing our boyfriends can’t resist?” Dipper led.

“Us?” Wirt answered in confusion.

“Exactly!” Dipper confirmed.

Marco glared at the other, “Are you suggesting we seduce our way out of trouble?”

“That is exactly what I’m suggesting,” Dipper explained, “That’s literally the only way I get out of trouble with Bill.”

Wirt gave him a confused look, “Your relationship is strange.”

“He terrifies me, but I love him,” Dipper replied, “All I’m saying is, if we ‘distract’ them, they’ll forgive us quicker.”

“Tom always does calm down after sex,” Marco reasoned.

“I suppose it’s better than the alternative,” Wirt agreed.

“I call my room for Tom and I,” Marco said.

“We’ll do the living room,” Dipper added before turning to the other teen, “Wirt?”

The tallest boy looked between the two in shock, “Wait are we all going to have sex here?!”

“Unless they take us somewhere else,” Marco clarified.

Dipper frowned, “Which they probably won’t.”

Wirt began to scream causing his friends to jump in shock.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you actually mad at Dipper?” Tom asked once the call ended.

“Hell no,” Bill explained, “Like I said, I’m impressed. It’s just that if he thinks he did something wrong, and that I’m unhappy about it, I can get things out of him.” He gave the younger demon a sly grin, “It’s a game we play.”

“That’s just plain cruel, Cipher,” Tom teased. He chuckled and saw Beast was frowning. “Hey, big guy, what’s wrong?”

“I am upset,” the forest demon said through clenched teeth.

Both Bill and Tom looked between each other. They weren’t really mad at their boyfriends, only wanting to mess with them. Beast seemed genuinely angry though.

Bill looked at Tom and Tom looked at him. The lavender demon made a motion with his shoulder. Bill sighed, I guess it was his turn.

“Well, like Wirt said, he wasn’t trying to be malicious,” Bill assured. “I have an idea, why don’t we bring their favorite snacks.”

“To make them feel like they’re forgiven?” Tom joined in.

The golden demon snapped his fingers, “That’s the ticket!”

“You two are devious,” Beast mumbled with a grin.

“We’re demons,” Tom affirmed. The other two snorted at his comment.

Beast nodded, “I suppose we could milk their guilt to our advantage.”

“There you go, big guy!” Bill cheered, patting the other blonde on the back. He thought for a moment before asking, “What if we made this a little more interesting?”

“By?” Beast led.

“How about a little wager?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Why are we walking there instead of popping into the house?” Bill asked, carrying the food.

“Suspense,” Tom answered.

The two other demons nodded.

Beast frowned. He was still angry at Wirt’s deception, from his companions’ responses though, it felt like he was overreacting. The forest demon didn’t know how to feel about the lack of trust Wirt showed him. He glared at the pavement as they made their way up Marco’s drive.

Tom knocked. There were sounds of crashing and cursing inside the home. Dipper answered the door. He took one look at the trio and tried to slam it shut.

Bill stuck his foot out in time to stop it. “Aw, come on, Pine Tree. Let us in,” the demon could smell the teen’s fear and arousal.

Dipper huffed but opened the door. Tom and Beast walked into the chaos, but Bill stayed behind. He leaned down and whispered into Dipper’s ear, “We’ll talk about your punishment later.”

The teen shivered. He bit his lip and looked up at the demon through his thick lashes. “Yes, master,” he answered back and smiled when Bill growled. The pair moved away from each other. Dipper tried to hide the blush dusting his cheeks as he watched Bill walk away.  

Tom made it into the kitchen where Marco was pulling out another tray of nachos. He wrapped his arms around the teen. “You trying to butter me up with snacks?” “One can hope, right?” Marco replied and pressed himself against the demon. Tom purred into his ear, “You’re lucky I didn’t bring the outfit.”

Beast found Wirt in the dining room. “Wirt,” the forest demon greeted. The teen jumped and gasped when he turned around and saw Beast so close to him. “H-hello,” the boy stuttered out. He kept his eyes on the tile floor. Beast gazed down at the boy, “Did you not trust me?” Wirt’s eyes snapped up, “Of course not!” He was distressed by the hurt in Beast’s eyes, “I-I just wanted…I wanted you to have fun too.” Beast sighed, “You could have just told me.” “I know,” Wirt whispered and placed a hand on the demon’s side, “I’m sorry.” “I am not,” Beast said, a devious grin spreading across his face, “Tonight shall be fun, little lantern.” Wirt shuddered, he’d never seen that look before.

 

* * *

 

 

The night was going well. Too well.

All the teens were a bit unsettled by how calm and fun everything was. Each one was wondering when the demons would take their revenge. As time past though, they began to relax, letting their guards down.

At midnight, they all settled down to watch a movie. Dipper sat in Bills lap, Marco sat in Tom’s, and Wirt sat beside Beast. They got about an hour into the film when Dipper felt a hand slipping into his shorts. He jumped and looked at Bill from the corner of his eye. The hand persisted and almost made him cry out. His eyes narrowed, _Stop it_

Bill merely smiled and slipped his hand into Dipper’s boxers. _Make me,_ the demon wrapped his hand around the teen’s length. Dipper placed a hand over his crotch. He shook his head, _Not in front of them!_ An evil smile spread across his face. _Take a look kid_. Dipper looked at the other couples.

Marco had a deep blush on his face. He bit his lip and tried not to moan loudly as Tom’s warm fingers pinched at his chest. The demon’s other hand slipped into his sweatpants and pressed a finger into him. The teen choked on a moan. His eyes rolled back as Tom went deeper and rubbed against his prostate.

Wirt had somehow moved into Beast’s lap. The demon’s hands had slipped under his shirt. He gasped as Beast pinched and pulled at his chest. The demon bit at his neck, whispering sweet nothings against the marked skin.

Dipper saw how his other friends were being treated and growled. He turned around in Bill’s lap. “Fuck it, come here,” he grabbed the demon’s face, laying a kiss on Bill’s smiling lips. Dipper threw off his hat and shirt before clawing at Bill’s clothes. “Damn, Pine Tree,” the demon gasped.

“Fuck yea,” Macro was glad he wasn’t the first to cave. He grabbed one of Tom’s horns and pulled the demon into a kiss. Tom chuckled, “I guess we’re doing this here?” Marco growled, “Shut up and fuck me.” They grappled with each other’s clothes. Tom let a roar rumble through his chest. He burned away the teen’s clothes. “My shirt,” Marco whined. “I’ll get you another one,” Tom said quickly and shucked off his own pants. He nipped at Marco’s neck, listening to the filthy moans the teen let out. His heated hands trailed down the boy’s spine, making him shiver. “Sí, Sí, más. Por favor, más!” Tom felt his dick twitch at the words. “I’ll give you more,” he growled and returned his fingers to the teen’s hole. 

Beast stripped Wirt, the taller teen helping in the demon’s quest. Wirt pulled at the demon’s robes. “Off,” he begged, “Please off.” Beast opened his robes and pulled Wirt closer. “Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?” he whispered hotly into the teen’s ear. Wirt shuddered, that voice. He shook his head, “Don’t I’ll cum. Get in me first.” Beast growled and ripped off the teen’s boxers. He kicked the table to be in front of the TV before slipping to the floor with Wirt in his lap.

Bill slid from the chair and down to the floor, cradling Dipper to his chest. His teeth were in the teen’s freckled shoulder. “Gonna make you scream,” he promised. “You fucking better,” Dipper growled back. He bit at Bill’s bottom lip before pulling the demon into another kiss. He hissed when cold tentacles wrapped around him, lifting him off the ground. He hated when Bill did this, didn’t let him have anything solid to hold onto besides the demon. His lust didn’t quell though. “Give me your fucking dick, Cipher,” he ordered, digging his nails into Bill’s golden skin. The demon growled. “Try again, brat.” Dipper whimpered, “Please, master.” Bill smiled deviously, “Better.”

Marco moaned loudly as Tom’s warm fingers went deeper inside him. “Ahora!” he demanded. Marco let himself be manhandled onto his knees, ass in the air. He cried out, “Haz lo que quieras!” Tom growled and summoned and bottle of lube. “You want it?” the demon growled. “Sí, Sí, quiero que estés dentro de mi!” Tom shuddered, he loved when Marco reverted to Spanish during sex. He leaned down, “Say it, say it and I’ll give it to you.” Marco gripped at the rug, “Dámelo papi!” Tom pushed inside the teen, hissing at how tight the other was.

Wirt gasped as Beast’s long fingers were pushed past his lips. He sucked on the digits and reached down to grab the demon’s cock. It was so thick and warm. God, he wanted it inside him, _now_. Beast’s deep voice somehow made poetry sound filthy as he whispered it into Wirt’s ear, making the teen moan. “Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,” Beast growled, shoving his fingers deeper into the teen’s mouth. Wirt gurgled around the digits, his hips jerking, trying to find stimulation for his cock. He sighed when the forest demon pulled his fingers away. “In me, please,” he sobbed. Wirt let out a high pitch squeak as two fingers pressed inside him. “You’re still loose from last night, my little lantern,” Beast rubbed against the spot that made Wirt see stars. “Give it to me!” the teen screamed, “Please give it to me!” The demon stretched the teen a bit longer before impaling the thin body on his cock.

Bill snarled and snapped his fingers, making Dipper loosen up for his. The teen threw his head back and screamed, “Please master, fuck me!” Bill licked his lips. That’s just what he wanted to hear. He slammed into the awaiting teen and watched the joy spread across Dipper’s face. “You’re such a slut,” he growled. “Y-your slut,” the teen replied, tightening himself around the demon’s cock. “Come on, master. Punish me with that big dick of yours.” Bill’s eye rolled back, “Fucking brat.”

Each teen became lost in their own pleasure as their demons took them without mercy.

“Damelo duro papi!” Marco screamed, making Tom’s already hard thrusts turned violent. “You and that filthy mouth!” the demon roared and grabbed the teen’s wrist to bring the boy back when he thrust forward. Macro laughed breathlessly, “Con cuidado, Papi! Eres enorme!” Tom’s eyes rolled back, and his nails dug into the teen’s skin. He could feel his body heating up. This boy would be the death of him!

Wirt screamed as his bounced in Beast’s lap. “Yes, yes!” He clawed at the demon’s arms. The forest demon whispered hotly into the teen’s ear, “By chance, or nature's changing course, untrimm'd;  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade.” Wirt felt like he was about to come. He tried to cover Beast’s mouth, shaking his head vigorously. “I can’t, I can’t!” Beast nipped at the fingers and continued on, “Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st; Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade.” Wirt cried out, “Please, I’ll cum!”

Dipper gasped hearing his friends in such a state. He had no idea what Marco was saying, but knew it had to be dirty from how Tom was reacting to it. The teen also didn’t think Wirt would be the loud and crying type. A sharp thrust made his focus snap back on the demon thoroughly fucking him. Bill growled, “Pay attention to me!” Dipper nodded enthusiastically. A black tendril wrapped around his cock. The teen made a choked noise and thrust into the feeling. “Not fair, not fair!” he whimpered. The demon was purring into his ear a mix of praising and humiliating words. “Fucking brat, so good. Giving me your ass whenever I want it. Sweet little slut, my little slut. Taking my cock like a champ.” Dipper was sobbing from the words. He shook his head trying to starve off the orgasm he felt building inside of him.

Marco shuddered, “Nadie me lo da como tú!” He felt his legs quivering. Tom began to heat up inside of him. Marco’s eyes widened at the feeling of pulsing white heat against his prostate. His toes curled as he screamed, “Voy a venir! Voy a venir! Voy a venir!” Tom smiled and leaned down to whisper in Marco’s ear, “Eres mío.” Marco screamed as he came. Tears streamed down his face as Tom continued to fuck him. “Dame esa leche! Ven conmigo!” he begged. Tom seized up and came deep inside the teen. Marco sobbed feeling the hot liquid shoot inside him. “Fuck yes!” Tom cried.

Wirt held onto the demon, letting himself be used. He dug his nails into the black skin and felt Beast twitching inside him.  The teen could feel his orgasm coming on. Beast didn’t seem to want to stop it, since he was still reciting Sonnet 18. “When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st; So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,” Beast grabbed Wirt’s ass, bringing the teen down harder. Wirt shook his head. He was going to come, probably the hardest he ever had. There was no stopping it as Beast growled out, “So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.” Wirt came. His back arched as a scream tore through him. Beast was almost concerned about the volume until he saw Wirt’s blissful expression. He pressed himself as deep as he could and let himself fill the teen with his seed.

Dipper couldn’t believe this was happening. He was being fucked in front of his friends. His childhood friends! “You like being watched and watching, don’t you Pine Tree? You like that everyone knows you’re a whore for my cock!” Dipper wrapped his legs around Bill’s waist. “I’m coming! I’m coming! I’m coming!” He felt himself finally pushed over the edge. Dipper grabbed the demon’s hair and looked into the golden eye. “Bill Cipher, expletio!” The teen screamed as his reached his peak, pulling Bill over with him. The demon roared, physical form shining. They shuddered against one another as they rode out their orgasms.

All three teens gasped for air as they came down from their highs. Bill lowered Dipper onto the cold floor, making the teen shudder. Each demon slowly pulled out of their lover, resulting in unison groans.

Dipper allowed Bill to lay kisses on him without a fuss. “Am I forgiven?” the teen slurred. Bill hummed, “You still owe me a mind fuck, kid.” Dipper groaned but let himself be lifted into the demon’s arms.

Beast rested against the couch, holding a pasted-out Wirt to his chest.

Marco almost face planted but Tom caught him, pulling the teen into his lap.

Bill was surprised by how much sex wore his physical form out. He chuckled and look at he other two demons. “So, who won?”

All the demons laughed, the boys had all come at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Haz lo que quieras = Do what you want  
> Sí, Sí, quiero que estés dentro de mi = Yes, Yes, I want you to be inside of me  
> Dámelo papi = Give it to me daddy  
> Damelo duro papi = Give it to me hard daddy  
> Con cuidado, Papi! Eres enorme = Careful, Daddy! You are huge  
> Nadie me lo da como tú = Nobody gives it to me like you  
> Voy a venir = I will come  
> Eres mío = You are mine  
> Dame esa leche! Ven conmigo = Give me that milk! Come with me


End file.
